


La tortura

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Parody, absurdo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían torturado a mucha gente, pero esa era LA tortura, porque torturar a Frank y Alice Longbottom era algo que no pasaba todos los días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tortura

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

En un callejón oscuro de Londres, dos jóvenes disfrutaban de su amor mutuo y compañía, ¿qué por qué disfrutaban precisamente en un callejón oscuro? Pues porque no era plan de hacerlo en una calle transitada y en casa tenían un retaco llorón que les cortaba el rollo.

Mientras tanto, cuatro jóvenes observaban la escena sin saber qué hacer. Eran tres hombres y una mujer, en la cara de dos de los hombres se podía deducir su parentesco, aunque, a diferencia del otro, el que parecía el pequeño tenía cara de tomar de todo menos agua. La mujer tenía la piel tersa, los labios pintados con un pintalabios rojo -que bien podría haberle robado a una mujer con el oficio más antiguo del mundo- y miraba con infinito desprecio la escena. Los ojos como platos del tercer hombre (Al parecer el más joven) demostraban que, o bien estaba viendo a un unicornio rosa tocar la pandereta, o la escena le impactaba.

Supongo que si tenéis un poco más de cerebro que Colagusano habréis deducido que esos cuatro chavales eran comedores de muerte, digo, mortífagos y que estaban ahí para hacerles cosas malvadas a los que se estaban dando el lote. Quizá os extrañe el hecho de que no hubiesen atacado todavía, pero joder, que una cosa era matar gente y otra interrumpirles mientras hacían bebés; comprended que la situación era incómoda incluso para ellos, que eran algo así como seres con escasos escrúpulos salidos del averno.

La cosa continuó así hasta que, tiempo indefinido después –soy la narradora no un reloj, majos- Rabastan Lestrange –el yonqui, para que nos entendamos- salió de su escondite, riéndose de forma tonta y con la mirada perdida decidió hablar.

—Desnudos…—dijo, quizá demasiado alto, señalando a la pareja. Después continuó riendo.

Sus compañeros decidieron actuar porque, de todas formas, ya les habían descubierto y esconderse era tontería. 

Frank y Alice Longbottom, nuestra querida parejita fogosa, se intentaban adecentar mientras los mortífagos se presentaban.

—Soy Bellatrix…—empezó la mujer, con tono aburrido.

—¡Yo Rodolphus!

—¡Rabastan!

—¡Y yo Barty! Y somos…—dijo, pausando un momento para mantener la intriga— ¡El Team Rocket!

Los demás le miraron de tal forma que a los Longbottom no les hubiese extrañado que empezasen a echar rayos láser por los ojos.

—Joder, macho…—dijo Rodolphus, el hermano-no-drogadicto—¿Cuántas veces lo hemos ensayado? ¿¡Cuántas!? ¿Tanta responsabilidad conlleva una puta frase? Si es que es normal que tu padre te odie…

—Te has pasado, tío. Eso me ha dolido aquí—dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

Bellatrix, la chica, en otros momentos les habría llamado gilipollas, pero tenía una duda más grande corrompiéndola.

—¿Qué cojones es el Team Rocket? No es nada muggle, ¿verdad?

Barty miró avergonzado al suelo, pero no fue él quien respondió.

—Pokémon ¡Hazte con todos!—canturreó Rabastan, con la mirada perdida, en un intento de responder a la pregunta de Bellatrix.

Barty le miró con una mezcla de agradecimiento, porque ahora era él el que tenía a Bellatrix fulminándole con la mirada, y comprensión.

Rodolphus se preguntaba si su hermano le habría echado algo en el desayuno o eso estaba pasando realmente. Él se había imaginado una tarde con los colegas llena de sangre y crucios –el plan habitual- y no… eso.

—¿Y… vamos a torturarles o qué?—preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a sus víctimas, que se habían mantenido en su sitio, observando el espectáculo.

La sonrisa volvió a la cara de Bellatrix, le encantaba torturar: lo descubrió cuando tenía ocho años y su elfo doméstico le echó en la leche cacao de marca blanca en vez de Nesquik –lo único que no despreciaba de los muggles-; después de eso disecó al elfo y lo colgó ella misma en la pared por tamaña ofensa. Aún recuerda ese día con cariño, el día en que decidió que de mayor quería ser psicópata.

—Torturémosles.

—¡Sííí!—exclamó Rabastan, dando un salto que le dejó suspendido en el aire unos segundos, después murmuró algo sobre un dragón multicolor que escupía zumo de naranja y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Los Longbottom estaban asustados por fin, porque, como habían salido de casa con la única idea de darse un revolcón, habían dejado las varitas en casa.

—¿¡Por qué tenéis que torturarnos!?—preguntó Alice, tirándose dramáticamente al suelo.

—Porque disfrutamos—contestó Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y porque saliste con este pringado antes que conmigo—añadió Barty, que al escuchar la palabra “tortura” había subido las orejillas y se había propuesto prestar atención.

—Y porque tenemos que hacerlo, lo pone en los libros—dijo Rodolphus, ganándose miradas de incertidumbre por todos lados.—¡Sí, en los libros! ¡En los de Harry Potter!

Barty murmuró un “Ah, coño”, Bellatrix seguía sin entender nada y Alice seguía llorando en el suelo. Y vosotros pensaréis, Rowling todavía no había escrito nada de nada y ellos no deberían conocer los libros, y tendríais razón ¿Pero escribís vosotros el fic? No, pues eso. 

—¿En los libros pasa eso?—preguntó Frank Longbottom, poniendo una expresión de horror— Joé, que yo todavía me llego por el tercero.

—¡Yo acabo de terminar el cuarto!—exclamó Barty, que le dio una colleja a Rodolphus y después volvió a seguir con la mirada la trayectoria de una pelusa que pasaba por allí.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, ¿eh?—comentó Rabastan, que, aunque estaba sentado en el suelo y seguía teniendo cara de drogata, parecía capaz de razonar— Que si en los libros dicen que os torturan, que si a Sirius lo mata una cortina… ¿No te cansas de hacer spoilers?

Rodolphus ahogó un grito y se puso una mano sobre la boca, ofendido. Después de esa muestra de mariconería recuperó la compostura y contraatacó.

—Si no leyeses como un niño de cinco años no habría necesidad de rajarte el libro.

Rabastan abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, mientras de sus ojos –en los que casi no se distinguía el iris, por el tema de esas sustancias tan malas que no debéis tomar, niños- caían lágrimas silenciosas –porque si hablasen sería preocupante-.

—Eh, eh, eh…—dijo Bellatrix, rompiendo el silencio— ¿Cómo es eso de que a Sirius lo mata una cortina y no yo?

—Pues… la cortina fue más rápida que tú—susurró Rodolphus, temeroso de lo que pudiera hacerle Bellatrix.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y abrió mucho la boca, preparada para montar una rabieta, pero un sonido que, aunque pareciese salir de un cachorrito herido, venía de Frank, le hizo dejar de prestar atención a Rodolphus.

Incluso Barty, que había estado observando los ladrillos, miró al hombre. Entre los sollozos logró distinguir tres palabras.

—El llorica dice que no más spoilers—comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Después miró a Alice, desesperado—. ¿Qué atractivo le viste, por Merlín?

Rodolphus y Rabastan cruzaron una mirada y, como si dos espías cutres fueran, asintieron a la vez, sonriendo diabólicamente.

—Así que no te gusta que te cuenten el libro ¿Verdad, nenaza?—preguntó Rabastan, dándole un puntapié a Frank.

Bellatrix sonrió con suficiencia al ver por dónde iban los tiros y se apoyó en la pared, dándoles a los dos hermanos vía libre para actuar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Remus y Tonks se morían dejando al niño huérfano?

Rabastan ahogó una carcajada y respondió a su hermano teatralmente.

—Es verdad, pobrecillos—dijo llevándose una mano al corazón—. Yo lo pasé realmente mal cuando me contaste que a Sirius casi le dan el beso del dementor.

Barty se tapó los oídos para no escuchar lo que decían sus amigos y continuó observando el muro.

—Ya, pero creo que nada superará al trauma que me llevé con la muerte de Fred.

Frank golpeó el suelo con los puños, tenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados.

—¡Fred no! ¿Por qué, Merlín, por qué? ¡¡Fred no!!

Alice dejó de llorar y miró a su marido, que se había acurrucado en una esquina y se balanceaba, completamente desquiciado.

Bellatrix, aunque no se había enterado de nada, comenzó a reír como la desquiciada que era al ver como Alice palidecía y se echaba a llorar aún más fuerte.

Rodolphus y Rabastan, contagiados por la felicidad de la mujer comenzaron a reír también; Barty se destapó los oídos y, como no sabía qué hacer, les siguió el rollo a sus amigos y se marchó riéndose con ellos.

Los aurores encontraron a Frank y a Alice horas después, él estaba ido por completo y ella fingía haberse vuelto loca porque no la apetecía volver con su suegra y explicarle todo. Rodolphus siguió contando el final de los libros aun en Azkaban; Rabastan consiguió que le dejasen salir los fines de semana de prisión para ir a clases de lectura, finalmente dejó de leer Harry Potter y se interesó por los grandes clásicos; a Barty le medicaron para erradicar su déficit de atención, lo cual le provocó un tic en la lengua; Bellatrix sobornó a los dementores para que le hicieran la permanente todos los fines de semana y comenzó a tramar un plan contra la cortina que le impediría matar a su primo. Neville siguió siendo un retaco llorón.

Lo demás ya lo conocéis.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue un regalo para lunitadiciembre (en fanfiction) y está publicado en Orgullo Verde y Plata, mi cuenta de fanfiction.


End file.
